Stephanie walked her dog for $2$ kilometers on each of the past $11$ days. How many kilometers did Stephanie walk her dog altogether?
Explanation: The total number of kilometers walked is the product of the number of kilometers walked each day and the number of days that Stephanie went walking. The product is $2\text{ kilometers per day} \times 11\text{ days}$ $2\text{ kilometers per day} \times 11\text{ days}= 22\text{ kilometers}$ Stephanie walked a total of $22$ kilometers.